The Coin Theory
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Story based on the Coin theory. (Flip a coin and it lands on heads) 'Other Dimension' (Flip a coin and it's Tails) This is going to be AU. (Dark JP. SB. and more.) Depends on how I'm feeling later, may contain Slash/FemSlash. Rated


Have you ever heard about the coin theory? People say that if you flipped a coin in one dimension and it's heads, then there'll be another dimension similar, but the coin would have landed on tails. This story is going to be somthing similar. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sirius. My World.**

* * *

"Papa!"

"Giggle"

"Papa!"

"Sirius, what has you so exited today?" Orion Black asked, placing a five year old sirius on his lap.

With a giggle Sirius answered "Mama is going to take me and reggie to Diagon Ally today!"

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

"Giggle, giggle."

" Tag you're it!" Sirius shouted tapping his brother on the shoulder and running away. Sirius ran as fast as he could, dodging witchs and wizards alike to keep out of his brothers grasp. He hid behind a broken down sign waiting for his brother to catch up. He waited 1 minute,

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

10 minutes...

30 Munetes... He begun to worry. Just as he was about to leave, he heard something.

"US..."

"IU..."

"WH.."

"YO... US"

"SIRI..."

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

With hopeful feeling sirius moved from his hiding place, looking out to the crowds. He caught sight of the sound. It was his mother, red faced, hair a wild mess, obvious signs of tears. With a cry sirius ran from his spot straight into his mothers arms. "Mummy! I'm sorry, I was playing with reggie, but then I got lost and couldnt find you" he said burying his face into his mothers robes.

Sirius looked up to see his mother gazing at him. "I love you mummy" he said looking her in the eyes.

With a warm smile "And I love you, Sirius Orion Black " she replied hugging him closer to her body and apperating them back home.

* * *

**Sirius. My World End**

* * *

'Flips Coin'

* * *

**Sirius. Harry Potter World.**

* * *

"Papa!"

"Giggle"

"Papa!"

"Sirius, what has you so exited today?" Orion Black asked, placing a five year old sirius on his lap.

With a giggle Sirius answered "Mama is going to take me and reggie to Diagon Ally today!"

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

" Tag you're it!" Sirius shouted tapping his brother on the shoulder and running away. Sirius ran as fast as he could, dodging witchs and wizards alike to keep out of his brothers grasp. He hid behind the owly sign waiting for his brother to catch up.

He waited 1 minute,

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

30 minutes, he begun to worry.

40 minutes, he was scared.

50 minutes, his face was hurting from all the tears he shed.

2 hour he started thinking.

3 hours, and he was starting to feel anger for not being found.

4 hours later, new sets of tears are rolling down his face, anger, still there.

5 hours _~ Where are they? Mummy should have come for me ~_ he thought to himself.

21 hours later and his bones were shivering from the cold. Stomach rumbling with hunger.

42 hours later an Auror found him unconscious behind an old owl sign.

What once was a child who thought that blood was thicker then water, now thought that his family didnt love him, that they didnt look for him. He though that one day, he would break free from his family.

* * *

**Sirius. Harry Potter World.**

* * *

**James. Both Worlds.**

* * *

"Mummy, why are we a neutral family?" James Charles Potter asked one morning when he was learning about different types of magic.

Dorea Potter (nee) Black looked up from her novel, eyeing her sons curious gaze. With a soft sigh she got up from her armchair and leaned against her sons desk. She didn't say anything, trying to organize her thoughts so she could explain it to her 5 year old son. With another sign she answered. "James sweety, you know about dark and light magic yes?" She asked him knowing that her husband taught him about different branchs of magic weeks ago.

He gave her an enthusiastic nod as a reply.

" well, Mummy is better at doing dark magic, because it's easier to use. But your daddy likes using light magic. I can still use light magic, just like your daddy can use dark magic, we just prefer one over the other." She said going into lecture mood. "We both agreed that being neutral would be better for you."

"Why?" James asked cutting his mother off.

Dorea gave her son a frown or being interrupted. " because sweety, your magic doesn't respond to you probably untill you turn 11, that is why you must go to a magical school. To learn how to control it." When she saw how confused her son was she simplified it. " if both your father and I were a light family, then you would be a light or neutral wizard. But because I am dark and your father is light, then you would be dark or light. When you turn 11 that is the first stage of coming of age, that is when your magic is at its strongest."

" How would I know which one I am " james asked tearing up slightly.

Her mother gave him a fond smile. " It depends on your state of mind. Remember, people change all the time. You could be dark now, but later on you could have changed to be a light wizard." She gave him a small hug. She deliberately left out the fact that your magic stays the same when you turn 17.

* * *

**Time Skip. My World.**

* * *

"James, are you ready to leave!" Dorea Potter Called, standing by the fireplace.

She heard the familiar pitter patter of her sons foot steps running down the stairs. "Sorry Mummy!" He said, hair flying all over the place. "I forgot mt cloak!" He said putting his black cloak around his shoulders. She handed him a pinch of floo powder. "DIAGON ALLY!" the 6 year old shouted, getting eaten by the green flames.

* * *

Two boys were running, looking for the nicest broom in the store.

'Crash'

"Oh, i'm so sorry!" James said looking down at the boy on the floor, with wide eyes.

The boy looked up from the ground with a grin on his face. "It's okay!" He said, happily accepting the offered hand.

"My name's Sirius" the boy said, still holding his hand.

"My name's James" he said shaking his hand.

"Siri, Are you okay?" asked a little boy with black curls, and dark grey eyes. "I'm Okay!" Sirius said hugging his little brother.

"James, this is my little brother Reggie" The little boy gave a cute pout. "My name's Regulus Black" he said correcting his brother. "Do you know where Daddy is?" Regulus asked ignoring James.

"Why would I know where he is? I came with mother" he said rolling his eyes.

James was watching the brothers with a smile playing on his lips. "It's nice to meet you Regulus" he said with a grin. Regulus looked at James with a surprised look. forgetting he was there. "You can call me Reggie." the boy said, not replying to the Hello. "Oh! There's Daddy!" He was running in the direction of a tall man. "Bye, bye Jamie!" he shouted over his shoulder with a happy smile.

"Chuckle"

"Sorry about my brother" Sirius said with a smile. "He tends to space out sometimes"

James grinned back again. "It's okay! I've always wanted a brother... So, what broom were you looking for?"

"Nimbus!" Sirius said happily. "What about you?"

"I was looking for a Firebolt"

(Time Skip)

"You have to come over to our Manor and play with me sometime!" Sirius said holding his new broom.

"Uha, We can have a play date!"

"Sweety, we have to leave now" Dorea said, watching her son and Nephew with a fond smile.

"Bye Siri!"

"Seeya Jamie!"

* * *

**My World End.**

* * *

'Flips Coin'

* * *

**Harry Potter World**

* * *

Two boys were running, looking for the nicest broom in the store.

'Crash'

"Oh, i'm so sorry!" James said looking down at the boy on the floor, with wide eyes.

The boy looked up from the ground with a forced smile. "It's okay" He said, reluctantly accepting the offered hand.

James frowned at the response. "Are you okay?"

"..."

"My name's James" He said, trying to get a positive response.

"My name's Sirius"

"Siri, what are you doing here?" asked a little boy with black curls, and dark grey eyes.

"I.. Lost mother, and thought that she would be in here" Sirius replied, shifting nervously.

The boy didn't look convinced, Sirius faced the new boy. "James, this is my little brother Regulus" Regulus ignored James. "Are you sure you should be here? We wouldn't want you to get 'lost' again" Regulus said, in a snotty tone of voice.

James was watching the brothers with a Frown. "It's nice to meet you Regulus" he said trying to catch the kids attention. Regulus looked at James with a bored look. He shot a look at Sirius "Whatever, Make sure you get home today. We don't want to have to look for you" He said, and walked away.

"..."

"Sorry about my brother" Sirius said with a strained smile.

"It's okay" James said uneasily. "I've always wanted a brother... But maybe it would be better if I didn't have one" He said looking at the spot the boy was standing in.

Sirius's face grew dark. "I'm sure that you would have a great Brother. My family don't like me that much." he said mumbling the last part. unknown to him, James heard every word.

James looked sad for a moment. suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "What if I was your brother!" he said happily. "I know for a fact that I would love you!" and for the first time since they bumped into each other. Sirius gave him a real smile.

* * *

What do you think? Keep going? fix it?

I know that it was a little unrealistic.. Sirius hating his family for not looking for him, but I needed something that would show why he didn't like his family. and this was the only thing I could come up with that worked in both worlds. The reason I wrote this story is because I really wanted to read one like this, but didn't know where to look. if you have read something similar then please tell me.

Reviews would be helpful.

Yours

HeIsNotOneOfUs


End file.
